


Two sets of siblings

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Riding, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma finds photos of Louis on Lottie's phone and discovers the sex life of Louis and Lottie tomlinson. Harry, Gemma, and Louis introduce Lottie to the thing they have going. Harry and Lottie hit it off, surprising them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sets of siblings

**Author's Note:**

> The Hemma/Lot-Lou fic that was requested. Next will be Harry/Lottie just because it rolls on better.  
> Enjoy xx
> 
> P.S there won't be pictures in this one because I can't find any that I think fit what is going on.

"Lottie," Gemma said, laying down watching Lottie and Lou blow dry Harry's hair and putting light powder across his forehead. Lottie turned thinking she heard something over the noise but wasn't sure. She met Gemma's gaze and it slid down to her phone sitting in Gemma's hands, her heart started to race, palms sweating and lip trembling. Lottie took quick step across the room to snatch her phone out of Gemma's hands.

"What were you doing on my phone?" Lottie unlocks the phone to see what she was looking at.

"Why is that on your phone?" Gemma counters her question. "Lottie, is that Louis?" She drops her voice to a whisper. Harry is watching the two girls in the mirror in front of him intently. Gemma looks up to meet his glare, despite the open relationship they have going, Harry likes to know who Louis is sleeping with regardless. Gemma can tell he is going to be pissed if they find out Louis has been sleeping with Lottie without telling him.

Lottie yanks on Gemma's arm pulling her out of the room and down the hallway to her hotel room. She shuts the door and leans against it.

"Yes." Lottie sighs and looks down at her shoes, cheeks blazing. Feeling like she was caught doing something bad, well technically she was but... 

"Yes what?" Gemma pushes her.

"It is Louis. But its not like you can say anything, Louis has told me about you and Harry are fucking every second that you are here on tour with them. So you can't judge me." Lottie rambles on but Gemma just starts laughing.

"Lot, I've slept with Louis too. Not alone but he joins me and Harry when you aren't around. I was wondering why he kept turning us down whenever you came on tour." Gemma is smirking at the younger girl. 

"Are you fucking serious?" Lottie is bug eyed playing the information over in her head, killing Louis in her mind for not telling her and has a constant stream of how the three of them having sex together.  

Reading her mind Gemma interrupts her thoughts, "Its really good trust me. There is something about the two of them together which is so electric." Lottie is biting her lip a little too hard thinking about the boys together. Don't get it wrong she has dreamed about the two boys fucking each other, more people in the world had out of almost any ship. "You wanna see don't you?" Gemma questions stepping forward towards Lottie and wrapping a lock of her hair around her finger. Lottie swallows thickly. "You want to see Harry's big cock fucking in to your brother as he bends over in submission. You want to watch as he falls apart on his cock alone, tears streaming down his face, begging to come." Gemma has stepped closer, her body pressing Lottie's in to the door, their lips brushing as she talks. 

"Yes," Lottie whispers. Her lips drag saliva against Gemma's. They stare in to each other’s eyes, Gemma cocky and smug, Lottie scared and fragile but both share undertones of lust and desire. Lottie breaks contact first, her eyes flitting to Gemma's lips and back. Gemma doesn't miss the movement, she closes the fraction of a distance and presses her lips against Lottie's parted ones. Lottie pulls back to get away but Gemma only follows, grasping the back of Lottie's neck, stopping her movements. 

"Tell me if you want to stop?" Lottie stuttered out a breath, no sound coming from her mouth so Gemma leans forward closing the small gap between the two girls. Their lips brush together, Lottie’s eyes slot closed and she leans back against the door pushing her hips forward in to Gemma’s. Gemma smiles pressing their mouths together again, opening Lottie’s with her tongue and licking in to her mouth. 

They kiss harder and faster, tongues, teeth, panted breaths in to each other mouths. Lottie lets out a soft whimper, finally moving her hands are holding on to Gemma’s waist. Gemma pulls her body back slightly and slips her hand down the front of Lottie’s jeans, running her fingers through the wetness there. 

“No panties baby? That’s naughty.” Gemma smirks against Lottie’s mouth as she throws her head back and opens her mouth in a silent moan. 

“Gemma…” Lottie whines pushing her crotch forward, searching for more friction. There is a knock on the door behind Lottie’s head, startling her. Gemma pushes Lottie back against the door with her body and looks through the peep hole, Lottie’s hot breath on her neck. 

“Looks like your big brother and my baby brother are here, darling.” Gemma slides her nose back along Lottie’s face, pecking her lips once more. She wraps her finger through the belt loop of Lottie’s pants and pulls her away from the door. 

The door swings open and Lottie is pushed back against the wall next to the bathroom door as Harry barges through and picks Gemma up slamming her to the wall. Lottie stares wide eyed as Gemma smirks in to the kiss with her little brother. She jumps when a hand cups her cheek, Louis smiling at her and pecks her on the lips. 

“You alright, Lot?” Louis questions his younger sibling. Lottie nods and pushes forward in to Louis, arousal over taking her. She wants and needs to have him touching her, kissing her, in her. “What’s wrong baby?” Louis cradles her head between both of his hands. 

“Just fuck me please.” Lottie whispers against her brother’s lips as Gemma moans next to them, Harry grunts as she rubs hard over the bulge in his pants. Louis follows Lottie’s eye line to the Styles siblings rutting on each other. He takes Louis’ soft small hand in his and starts to guide her away. 

“Let’s go to my room then” Lottie pulls against him, shaking her head. Louis scrunches his eyebrows and looks in to her blue eyes. 

“Let’s stay.” She says quietly looking down at her hands. Louis smirks at her as Harry comes up behind him. 

Harry’s hands grip Louis’ waist and Louis automatically bends his head in submission, giving Harry more access to his skin. Louis lets go of Lottie’s hand and wraps it around the back of Harry’s neck as he kisses his skin, nipping it and leaving bites over his neck. Lottie watches with wide eyes as her brother whimpers and pushes back in to Harry. 

“Yeah, you guys should stay, Lou.” Harry smirks, speaking directly in to Louis’ ear. He lowers his voice and whispers something else but Lottie can’t hear. Suddenly, Louis is spun around and picked up by Harry who walks with large strides and throws Louis on to the bed. When Louis sits up his eyes are glazed over, pupils wide when he meets Lottie’s gaze. Louis smiles softly at her before his jaw is wrapped by a large hand and his head harshly jerked away from Lottie’s gaping. Lottie gasps and reflexively brings her hand up to her throat when Harry pulls Louis from the bed by his throat. 

Gemma appears behind Lottie, coming out of the bathroom, both watching the boys. 

“Its okay. He’s alright, he likes it like that. When Harry is rough and leaves marks. Gets them both in a lot of trouble though.” Lottie turns her head to the side watching Gemma as she brings her hands to Lottie’s bare stomach, trailing her hands down to the waist band of her jeans again. Gemma kisses her neck and shoulder. A loud crack is heard followed by a startled cry and moan making Lottie jump and look back over to the boys again. 

Louis is naked bent over the end of the bed with Harry, shirtless, behind him, hand already raised to commit to another brutal spank. “Harry likes to be in control of Louis. Doesn’t like it when he fucks people without him knowing.” Louis is now counting, making it to 10 when Harry turns around and walks toward the girls. 

Gemma leaves from behind Lottie, trailing her finger over the skin of her arm, smirking, she walks to Louis and kisses down his back turning him over and taking Louis’ leaking cock in her mouth. 

“Hey Lot.” Harry stands in front of Lottie, her face meeting the broad expanse of his bare chest. He wraps Lottie’s hair around his finger, pushing it back behind her ear. “Don’t be scared of me baby. I’m not mean, he loves it.” 

“I’m not scared.” Lottie mumbles, casting her eyes down to her feet. Harry softly grasps her chin, polar opposite to his actions to Louis. “I won’t ever do anything you don’t want to do. You’re so beautiful Lottie, I would never harm something so beautiful.” He traces her full lips, leaning forward he gently presses his lips to hers, sucking her bottom lip between his pulling on it. Lottie moans softly following Harry as he pulls back. 

She steps forward pressing their bodies together, she feels the hard expanse of Harry’s chest under her hands, running them down his body. His body significantly different to her brothers, whos curves show up even hers. Harry smiles, cupping her face between both of his hands, kissing her more forcefully. Walking backwards towards the bed while kissing, Harry turns to see Louis’ head thrown back as Gemma takes him down again. 

Gemma sits up and moves across the bed as Harry lays down, rolling towards his older sister. Kissing her and pulling her shirt over her head. 

Louis has sat up and takes hold of Lottie’s hand, pulling her to stand between his legs. He kisses down her stomach when he reaches her jeans he un-does the button and zipper, pulling them down her legs. He takes in the sight of her tanned skin against the white lace, he bites at her hip bones making Lottie moan watching his mouth on her. She pulls her own shirt over her head, taking off her bra as Louis pulls her underwear down. Lottie looks over and sees Gemma with Harry buried inside her, her hands gripping the headboard as he has her held up pressed against it. 

Louis takes Lottie’s right nipple in to his mouth and drops his hand down between her legs, rubbing over the wetness dripping there. She sighs pushing her fingers in to his hair and pulls on it, pulling him back and climbing on to his lap, kissing him. Louis groans, already fully erect again after Gemma’s assault. They kiss, tongues and teeth until Lottie pulls back taking hold of Louis’ length and sliding it easily inside of herself, they both moan, catching the attention of the other two siblings in the room. Gemma watches over Harry’s shoulder as Lottie pulls up and drops back down, riding Louis quickly her desire and lust taking over and giving her the strength. 

Harry feeds off the noises Lottie and Louis are making behind him, they give him a burst of adrenaline, forcing himself up in to his sister harder, pushing her more firmly against the bedhead. He brings his hand down and rubs gently against her clit, the comparison of harsh, rough thrusts and gentle rubbing sends Gemma over the edge with a firm bite in to her younger brother’s shoulder, leaving behind an indent of herself. Behind them Louis comes into his little sister with a groan and hands against her hips stopping her movements. 

Harry pulls out of Gemma who he places gently against the bed from where she was held up on his thighs and she slumps down, exhausted. He crawls across the large bed and pulls Lottie off Louis where she is laying on top of him as he tickles up and down her back like he did when they were little, usually with added clothing though. Lottie is surprised when Harry lays back and pulls her of top of him, up and over to hover over his face. Lottie moans and buckles forward held only by Harry’s hands on her as he penetrates her with his tongue, licking his lovers come from her. 

“Shit, fuck, Harry!” Lottie moans as the older boy licks and sucks around her clit, eating her out like no one ever has before. He wraps his arms around her thighs and holds her to his face, licking, biting, sucking with more vigour, searching for her orgasm. Lottie’s legs begin to shake around Harry’s head and she feels the deep heat radiate from within her groin, it builds up and up as she gets louder and louder screaming profanities and his name. Until it reaches its peak and she is overcome with her orgasm, she shakes and tries to pull away from Harry’s mouth but he tortures her by holding her down, licking into her again and again, assaulting her clit until she is begging for him to stop. He releases her and she falls on to the bed next to him, she looks over to see Gemma and Louis casually, lazily making out at the top of the bed. 

Harry climbs on top of Lottie and thrusts straight in to her, she moans out again still oversensitive, as he slowly grinds in to her. He leans down and sweetly kisses her as her bones turn to mush under the constant pressure on her swollen clit. Harry groans in her ear, moving his mouth down to her neck, sucking marks there. Lottie grips on to his hair and pulls harder then intended, shocking Harry and he comes in to her, thrusting slightly once more. Still inside her, he pulls back looking in to her wide blue eyes, her make up smudged from the involuntary tears that fell from her eyes. He kisses her softly and slowly, pulling out, leaving her finally empty. 

The two sets of siblings lay cuddling together, Louis in the middle of Harry and Lottie while Gemma runs her fingers up and down her little brothers back. Harry reaches over Louis when he falls asleep and kisses Lottie’s full lips again, she remains quiet kissing him back softly, the two stare at each other, confused. 


End file.
